wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
Shakrenaar
Lord Shakrenaar is a Draenei Advisor to Emperor Jarethan II. Originally one of the leading candidates to the position of Supreme Solarian. Being one of the more bureaucratic of the Advisors, Shakrenaar was far more likely to be found in offices, and government buildings than he was at the front line. His expertise was in the field of international diplomacy and was one of the key advisors to Prime Minister Yimo's premiership. Shakrenaar gave credit to the Prime Minister for the foundation of the Neutrality policy that the Silvermoon Empire adapted which lead to its safe stance as a neutral power. Later, when The Empire was formed, Shakrenaar became a quiet brain behind the maneuvers of the new multi-national military. The Silvermoon Empire Unlike many of the Silvermoon Empire's combat veterans, Shakrenaar was a member of the Aldor. He, like many of the Aldor fought alongside the Scryers in the Shattered Sun Offensive and when the Sunwell was liberated and handed back to the Blood Elves, Shakrenaar and others stayed on the Isle to help reconstruction. With the fall of Kael'Thas Sunstrider, Shakrenaar stayed in Silvermoon City and assisted not only in the rebuilding but in the administration of the Blood Elf people. Under the reign of the first Emperor Jarethan and the declaration of the Silvermoon Empire, a more open policy became prevalent towards other races, Shakrenaar and many other non-Blood Elven kind were permitted to serve in the empire's army and government. Under the Premiership of Prime Minister Yimo, Shakrenaar rose to high positions of government authority but only through the bureaucracy. It was through the reigns of various minor Emperors, until the reign of Emperor Jarethan II, that he managed to get recognition. Through the reign of Emperor Jarethan II, the position of Emperor took on a more reclusive role as more power was handed to the Prime Minister. Yimo in return handed more power over to his deputies, making Shakrenaar his Deputy Prime Minister. It was in this relatively unknown but powerful political position that Shakrenaar helped arrange business such as informing the Prime Minister on the issues of the Ministers of State, the secretive Imperial Advisors, the refounding of the Order of the Holy Light and the establishment of the Sunstar Elite. The Empire It was quietly rumoured that through the later days of Prime Minister Yimo's premiership that he was looking to retire from his position of Prime Minister when a traitorous rebellion occurred. The Silvermoon Empire officially dissolved at the Fifth Parliament resulting in the formation of The Empire. Shakrenaar was responsible for levying enough taxes to pay for the upkeep of the vast Imperial Army throughout the Empire, from the Isle of Quel'Danas all the way to the farthest reaches of the elven colonies in Northrend to finance the military expeditions of the Emperor. Enormous emphasis in holding the Netherstorm was kept as a firm policy by the Prime Minister to maintain that area as a key component of Outland. Rumors indicated that in the situation of a military situation, that the Imperial Government would relocate into Tempest Keep itself. Prime Minister Lord Shakrenaar had a much more firmer hand at governing the Empire than his predecessor, Yimo. As a result of his firm laws and policies were less popular than his predecessors. Like a bureaucrat that he was he preferred to maintain a distant profile compared to the better known Yimo, one reason that may not have endeared him to the citizens of the Empire. Despite this he was influential in creating a stable form of Imperial Government that altered the Empire from its previous Silvermoon Empire incarnation. Almost all of the current ranking systems were developed by Shakrenaar. Shakrenaar was also able to see the developments that would lead to the Blade War, which resulted in massive shifts of manpower and supplies, back to Azeroth from their strongholds in Outland. Much of the military garrisons and infrastructures were developed by Shakrenaar's farsighted hopes to defend imperial territories. It was his deployment of the Taunka and Blademasters in the Barrens that stopped the Quillboar at Crossroads, saving imperial territory and citizens. Retirement Shakrenaar quietly retired and gave his position to Eldarion, who now held the new position as Grand Regent, absorbing the powers of the position of Prime Minister. Shakrenaar, despite his retirement is still entitled to his title of Prime Minister, is now retired on the Aldor Tier of Shattrath. Re-Emergence Shakrenaar emerged during the last years of the reign of Emperor Yimo. His appointment to the Cardinalate gave him significant influence and power through the Imperial Church. Eventually he was even elected to the position of Altus Sanctus. As the spiritual leader of the Empire he was in a grand position of power and influence. The Imperial Church however was forbiddden to possess any armed forces of their own, and thus he had to rely on military alliances with the Imperial Guard, and the Regimental Guard. Emperor Yimo retired quietly but he appointed Shakrenaar as successor designate. Shakrenaar knew that his bureaucratic ways would not be the most appreciated as Emperor and thus made a wise appointment to the position of Prime Minister of the Empire: Prime Minister Kobili, protege of Emperor Yimo. The Cataclysm It was during the reign of Emperor Yimo I, that the Cataclysm took place. While the Yimoan Imperial Declaration stated the Empire's neutrality in the conflict between the Alliance and the Horde, it was Shakrenaar's decision to reverse that policy and open up more friendly relations with the Alliance, in particularly the Draenei, his own people, and the Night Elves in the reconstruction of Darkshore and Ashenvale. Of course this decision was met with extreme hostility amongst the old Imperial Advisors, especially even the retired Emperors. For the first time in years, the great Emperor Jarethan I spoke out in public against the current Emperor. Shakrenaar was met with opposition on all fronts from the Empire's chief officials. There was great antagonism from the Viceroys and Ministers of State to this decision of the Emperor Shakrenaar to declare assistance to the Alliance. Under the stewardship of Meletaren, the last Imperial Advisor who was appointed by the first Emperor Jarethan I, opposition to Shakrenaar called a parliament to attempt a reconciliation with the nobility and the high officials. The Parliament was more of a bloodless coup as the Officials and the Viceroys with the presence of four Former Emperors and Meletaren. Bloodless Coup Shakrenaar decided to resign the throne, by retiring on the spot. He handed the Imperial Crown to Meletaren, who then declared himself Emperor Jarethan III. Despite his unpopularity, Shakrenaar was an Emperor by right and thus entitled to all the titles and positions there of. He retired to Shattrath where he lived a life of isolation after his reign. As be his title and rank, Shakrenaar created the Starlight Guardians as a contengient of soldiers to protect his home and be his personal bodyguards. Category: The Empire Category: Silvermoon Empire Category: Emperors Category: Prime Ministers Category: Draenei Category: Imperial Advisors